


as long as you love me so

by snowysatoru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, literally that's the entire fic, there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Lancelot is known to be very cuddly and clingy in his sleep. Vane has known this in all the years the two have known each other, and even moreso when after becoming romantically involved.Yet here he is once more, on a snowy winter morning stuck in bed at the hands of an extremely cuddly Lancelot.(Not that Vane minds in the slightest.)





	as long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!! This is my gbf secret santa gift for twitter user @Jannadbunny! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!

Sunlight peeks through the curtains, shining bright enough to slowly wake up Vane, who moves to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his hand before opening them. When he moves to sit up so that he can stretch and start his morning routine, he is stopped by a strong grip around his waist that pulls him back into bed the second he makes an attempt to move. Looking down, Vane sees that Lancelot has one arm wrapped tight around him, hiding his face in Vane’s shoulder and using it as a pillow. He says something that comes out as jumbled mumbling; his eyes still firmly shut like he’s making it his mission to keep them closed.

As adorable as the sight of his lover stubbornly refuses to wake up was in Vane’s eyes, he knew that Lancelot had to wake up at some point whether he wanted to or not.

“Lan-chan,” Vane says, moving to free himself from Lancelot’s grasp. “C’mon Lan-chan you know we have to get out of bed sooner or later…”

“Nooo,” Lancelot pouts sleepily, pressing himself closer to Vane’s side. “Don’t wanna get out of bed. It’s cold in here and you’re warmmm... ”

Vane lets out an exasperated sigh, attempting to pull Lancelot off of him again but failing miserably as he slowly remembers how cuddly Lancelot can get when he’s tired;  _ especially  _ during the winter. It’s cute, yes, but it’s horrible for productivity once morning comes; and it’s even more so on a day such as today: their day off.

Although the two of them has nowhere to be and could spend a good part of the day in bed cuddling —which was probably what Lancelot had in mind with how he refuses to let go— Vane would like to at least make it into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He made yet another attempt to remove Lancelot, shaking his shoulder in hopes of waking him up a little more.

Little did he know that he had just made a huge mistake—  because not only did Lancelot tighten his hold on Vane he rolled over until Vane was laying on his back; using him as his own personal body pillow.

”Lan-chan why are you doing this?” Vane whines.

”How do you expect me to get out of bed when you’re a walking human furnace and the best pillow to snuggle into?” Lancelot retorts, still refusing to look Vane in the eyes.

Knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to convince Lancelot to think otherwise once he had his mind set on something, Vane sighs in defeat and accepts his fate as his boyfriend’s human-sized pillow for the time being. Turning his gaze elsewhere, he could see that whatever area of Feendrache that was visible through the window was covered in a blanket of snow; as well as snowflakes that showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Maybe Lancelot’s idea of cuddling under the sheets wasn’t that bad of an idea, after all.

“Vane,” Lancelot says, pulling Vane out of his thoughts, moving so that he could be eye-to-eye with him.

“Yeah, Lan-chan?”

“It looks like it’s snowing quite a bit outside, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Vane nods— as much as he could from laying down, anyway. “Why do you say that?”

“It brings back a lot of memories,” Lancelot answers, turning so that he was looking at the snowy scenery from outside. “Many memories from our childhood.”

“Like what?”

“Remember one year when the first snowfall was happening and you were twirling around like a ballerina trying to catch as many snowflakes as you could?”

“Yup! I couldn’t hold in my excitement and I wanted to catch them all!” Vane laughs. “I wish I could forget tripping on my feet and falling down flat on my face in the dirt, though…” he chuckles weakly.

“It was still cute how excited you were,” Lancelot chuckles. “Though I suppose you were always like that whenever the Winter holidays rolled around.”

“How could I not be!?!” Vane exclaims. “Did you expect child-me to look at all the snow falling everywhere and NOT play around in it?”

“You do make a very valid point, Vane.”

“Of course I do!”

Lancelot could only let out another bit of laughter at Vane’s response.

“What’s so funny, Lan-chan?” Vane asks.

“Oh, nothing~,” Lancelot giggles, turning his head so that he could look into Vane’s bright green eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love you, Vane?” he asks, wearing the smile that he knows that Vane adores.

“Y-Yes,” Vane stutters, taken by surprise at his boyfriend’s compliment. “Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason,” Lancelot replies, leaning in to lightly kiss Vane on the lips, smiling even more as his cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink.

“Lan-chan you can’t just  _ do  _ that without me knowing!”

“Do what?” Lancelot teases, his smile never wavering.

“You know _exactly_ _ what! _ ” Vane cries out. “Warn me next time, will you!”

Lancelot’s only response was to kiss him again, his hands holding Vane’s face and his fingers playing with the short curls of his blond hair.

Vane wanted to say something, but the words disappeared without a trace the moment he felt Lancelot’s hands on his face and his lips against his, more than eager to spend the rest of their morning under the bedsheets kissing like a newlywed couple on their honeymoon.

And while they do have some stuff to do even on their day off, Vane doesn’t seem to mind one bit as he wraps his arms around Lancelot’s waist and kisses him in return.

An extra fifteen minutes in bed wouldn’t hurt either of them, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you all have a great christmas/happy holidays!


End file.
